Sk8r Boi Freddie
by Ella Lea
Summary: Carly was way out of Freddie's league, but did she actually love him back? Did she lose him to another? I listened to this song and couldn't help but think of Seddie! ENJOY... I HOPE :p


**A/N Hey all, I was listening to this song and couldn't help but think of Seddie... so ENJOY**

**Also please note that this is metaphorical, meaning symbolizing, Freddie isn't actually punk, but a social outcast like the punk, Carly doesn't do ballet, but she still is in the in-crowd... so please no reviews complaining that it's not exact**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Icarly, but I don't, so everyone please stop asking it's "emotionally draining"(nature9000)**

* * *

><p><em>He was a boy<em>  
><em>She was a girl<em>  
><em>Can I make it anymore obvious?<br>_Freddie always thought he and Carly were meant to be, it would be picture perfect, had to happen...

_He was a punk._  
><em>She did ballet.<em>  
><em>What more can I say?<br>_She was way out of his league so to say. He was just a nerd, no one really liked him. Carly was perfection, everyone wanted to be her other half.

_He wanted her._  
><em>She'd never tell.<em>  
><em>Secretly she wanted him as well.<br>_Although he asked her out over and over again... she kept saying no, but secretly she liked him back... a lot.

_And all of her friends_  
><em>Stuck up their nose.<em>  
><em>And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.<br>_Wendy and Rebecca Berkowitz told her that he wasn't worth it, that he'd just bring her social status down, that it'd never work out anyway.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._  
><em>He wasn't good enough for her.<em>  
><em>She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.<em>  
><em>She needed to come back down to earth.<br>_She turned him down almost everyday, though she was beautiful, she didn't think for herself, and for that, the boy stopped asking her, she missed it.

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone._  
><em>She turns on TV and guess who she sees?<em>  
><em>Skater boy rockin' up MTV.<em>  
>Years go by and Freddie moves on with his life. Carly ends up having a child with Rip Off Rodney, but he ran away for some other life... she had no one but Spencer now, and since Sam hasn't talked to her since high school, she didn't know where she was either. Carly is watching TV one day and sees Freddie getting an award.<p>

_She calls up her friends  
>they already know<br>And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
><em>_She tags along, stands in the crowd.  
><em>_Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
><em>She calls her friends, they already know, they're going to see Freddie take over the pear company, what a catch she missed, she goes to see the ceremony, and looks up at the _man_ she turned down.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._  
><em>He wasn't good enough for her.<em>  
><em>Now he's a superstar<em>  
><em>Slammin' on his guitar<em>  
><em>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?<em>  
>Carly turned him down all through school, now he's rich and famous, and he is a winner of one of the best futures he could ever hope to have, she missed out, and she's sorry that she did.<p>

_Sorry girl but you missed out.  
><em>_Well tough luck that boy's mine now.  
><em>_We are more than just good friends.  
><em>_This is how the story ends.  
><em>Carly missed out, tough luck, he has someone new know they're more than just friends, this is where the story ends for Carly and Freddie, as strangers again.

_Too bad that you couldn't see..._  
><em>See the man that boy could be.<em>  
><em>There is more than meets the eye,<em>  
><em>I see the soul that is inside.<br>_Poor Carly missed her chance, missed to see underneath the surface, like I did, there is more than meets the eye, you just had to look, but you didn't and I win.

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl._  
><em>Can I make it anymore obvious?<em>  
><em>We are in love.<em>  
><em>Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?<br>_He and I are meant to be, there isn't any other way, we aren't picture perfect, but we are in love, don't you know how we make each others worlds.

_I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy._  
><em>I'll be backstage after the show.<em>  
><em>I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he used to know<br>_I told my _husband _that I'd meet him back home after the ceremony. I'll be in my studio, singing the song we wrote about that girl we used to know...

* * *

><p><strong>AN so... what'd ya think?**

**Please tell me... and if ya knew who Rebecca Berkowitz is, first to review who she is will get a Seddie story dedicated to them!**

**Reviews are Love,**

**Ella Lea**


End file.
